


The Star Glass

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [43]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam holds it once again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star Glass

Sam took the Star-glass out and held it for a moment. It had been a long time since he'd seen it, for Frodo kept it safely tucked away. The illuminating fire was dim as it rested in Sam's hand. Only a flicker of light proclaimed its presence.

Sam thought of the phial's power. How it had succored them in bitter darkness. How it had helped him save his beloved.

"Thank you, my Lady Galadriel," he whispered, gently caressing its smooth surface. It suddenly flared bright in Sam's work-roughened hand, and in his ears was the sound of Elven voices… singing.


End file.
